Le destin des âmes
by Dame Emma
Summary: Si Rikuo était un samourai et s'il rencontrait Kazahaya. Comment faire pour être un homme honorable en des temps difficiles? Et si l'amour était la réponse...


**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Base : Lawful drug**

**Genre : Disons, en faite j'en sais rien, yaoi sûr mais pour le reste ?**

**Couple : Rikuo x Kazahaya ! Y'en a pas d'autre !o**

**Disclamer : Et ben non ils sont pas à moi mais pour ce qu'en font les Clamp en ce moment elles pourraient me les donner ! TT.TT A quand la suite !**

**Commentaire : Cette histoire a germé dans ma tête pendant les partiels ! Et dire qu'on crois que mon cerveau ne fonctionne jamais ! XD A la base c'est un one shot mais il est peut être un peu plus long que ceux que j'ai déjà écrit ! Sorry !**

**Note : Pour ma Wicka à moi et ma Caro à moi ! Qui m'ont harcelé pour avoir la suite, quand je dis harcèlement y a eu des menaces physiques sur ma personne ! Et à ma déesse, la grande Flojiro, pardonnez moi Grande déesse je suis une piètre prêtresse ! T.T **

**Le destin des âmes.**

Une fois de plus il devait assister à une de ces nombreuses réceptions sans intérêt à la demande de son père. Pour Rikuo Himura être le fils du Shogun de la région du Kansai était probablement une plaie aussi grande qu'avait pu en connaître l'Egypte. Il satisfaisait aux obligations de son rang depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures, il rendait sourires et politesses hypocrites à des gens dont il se fichait éperdument. A chacune de ses soirées, son regard parcourait l'ensemble des convives sans jamais s'arrêter, mais ce soir là fut différent. Ses yeux avaient soudain rencontré une silhouette qui lui était totalement inconnue. Un corps fin qui se déplaçait avec grâce, un visage doux, fragile mais indéniablement masculin et un sourire authentique qui dénotait avec les grimaces des autres convives. Il suivait les mouvements hypnotiques de cet homme sans se cacher. Les préférences du jeune seigneur n'étaient plus un secret pour personne depuis longtemps et lui avait souvent attirées les foudres de son père et la haine de ses hommes. Plus d'un d'homme avait cédé à ses avances pour se faire bien voir de son père, ce genre de comportement le laissait toujours insatisfait alors il gardait ses distances, appréciant le corps de ce jeune éphèbe qui avait eu le bon goût d'apparaître pour tromper son ennui. Ce fut avec un grand intérêt qu'il suivit des yeux ce corps se mouvoir dans la masse des invités. Cet homme se rendait-il seulement compte de la sensualité qui se dégageait de ses gestes ?

Alors que la réception était arrivée à son apogée et que l'amusement avait cédée le pas à la curiosité, on vint lui présentait celui qui était devenu sa distraction de la soirée. Il le vit approcher tel un ange, il ne marchait pas il flottait au dessus du sol et lorsque sa voix douce et mélodieuse s'adressa à lui il atteignit les sommets du délice.

- " Bonsoir mon seigneur, je me présente Kudo Kazahaya, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer."

L'ange qui avait fait son apparition dans sa vie s'inclinât respectueusement devant lui.

- " Bonsoir ! " Fut sa seule réponse. Il n'avait jamais été un grand orateur, contrairement à son père, mais cette réponse fut faite sur un ton amical et avec un sourire qui illuminait rarement le visage du brun. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt que Rikuo croisa les yeux de son père, ce vieux dégueulasse lui avait envoyé mais il allait être déçu.

Kazahaya sentant l'atmosphère tendu autour du seigneur décida de prendre congé en s'excusant pour la gène occasionner pas sa présence. Le jeune seigneur ne l'entendit même pas, il n'avait plus d'attention que pour le regard cruel et le sourire sadique qui s'affichait à présent sur le visage de son père.

La réception pris fin aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le jeune Kazahaya avait depuis longtemps quittait la salle et Rikuo était à présent dans le jardin à nettoyer son sabre dans les règles de l'art tout en cherchant à retrouver son calme et sa sérénité. Les armes étaient la seul passion qu'il partagé avec son père, même si, pour celui-ci, les armes n'était qu'un moyen d'affirmer sa force, alors que pour le brun elles étaient avant tout des œuvres qui devenaient magnifiques entre les mains d'un vrai samouraï ; espèce en voie de disparition dans le Japon qu'il connaissait. Il revoyait encore son père, son sourire… Son instinct et l'expérience lui avaient appris à se défiait des réactions de cet homme.

A la fin de la journée tous les invités avaient quitté la demeure du Shogun et son fils pu commencer à se détendre.

_(Quelque part dans le sud du fief du Kansai, deux semaines après les festivités.)_

- " Vous m'avez fait appelé Otou-san ?"

Kazahaya entra dans la pièce qui était devenu depuis longtemps le bureau de son père. Autrefois pièce bien aimée car elle était la chambre de sa mère, cette pièce était devenu un lieu de peur. Le peu de fois où son père le faisait appeler c'était pour le réprimander. Il cachait mal le trouble qui s'était rendu maître de lui mais s'installa quand même sur ses genoux juste à côté de la porte.

- " En effet mon petit Kazahaya." L'homme d'un certain âge laissa échapper un long soupir pour marquer son embarra. "Ce que j'ai à te dire ne m'est pas facile et sache que cette décision me coûte mon fils, mais c'est une demande du Shogun et je ne peut rien lui refuser. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? "

- " Bien sûr Otou-san !"

Le jeune homme se rappela sa rencontre avec le fils du shogun et se demanda si il n'avait pas, de quelque manière, froissé celui-ci et que maintenant le shogun ne demandait pas réparation.

- " Voilà mon enfant ! Tu ne le sait peut être pas mais le jeune seigneur est un garçon particulier… avec des goûts tout aussi particulier et il semblerait qu'il ait jeté son dévolu sur toi ! "

- " Je ne comprends pas !" Alors il ne s'agissait pas de l'incident de la fête ? Mais de quoi alors ?

- " Je m'en doutais un petit peu. Le fils du shogun préfère la compagnie des hommes surtout pour les relations intimes ! Tu vois où je veux en venir ? "

Kazahaya comprenais de moins en moins. La compagnie ? Il allait devoir allez vivre avec lui ?

- " Il faut que j'ailles vivre avec lui ? Pourquoi ? "

Le châtain sentait la panique s'emparer le lui, il ne voulait pas quitter sa maison, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le devrait.

- " Ecoute moi bien mon fils. Le seigneur Rikuo aime avoir des relations sexuelles avec des hommes et c'est toi qu'il veut. Je voudrais pouvoir éviter cela mon fils… mais je ne peux pas désobéir au Shogun. Tu comprends sûrement ! Il le faut… pour l'honneur de notre famille. Le Shogun m'a assuré qu'il se lassait très vite de ses conquêtes, tu n'aura pas à y rester plus de quelques semaines peut être un mois ou deux, ensuite tu rentreras et l'honneur de notre famille sera sauf."

La voix du patriarche s'était faite tour à tour mielleuse puis suppliante. Son fils le ferait pour l'honneur. Kazahaya baissa la tête et sera les poings, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible.

- " Je comprends Otou-san, je le ferais… pour l'honneur de notre famille."

- " J'en suis sûr !"

Le fils quitta la pièce laissant le père à ses pensées. Celui-ci se moquait bien de l'honneur de sa famille, cette petite affaire lui avait rapporté plusieurs hectares de terre et si par la même occasion cela le débarrassé de cette poisse qu'était son fils, alors tant mieux. Comme d'habitude cet imbécile avait tout gobé. Le fils du Shogun pouvait bien en faire ce qu'il voulait ça ne le concernait pas.

Kazahaya était maintenant assis dans sa chambre devant ses bagages, que son père avait pris soin de faire faire pendant leur entrevue, essayant tant bien que mal de rester maître de lui. Dans une heure il quitterait cette maison, pour une durée inconnue et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Le domestique entra et le châtain quitta la demeure.

Le chemin jusqu'à la propriété du Shogun lui fut pénible, il n'avait de cesse de s'imaginer ce que serait sa vie dans les prochains mois. A son arrivé, il fut amené dans le bureau du Shogun qu'il l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux, il lui expliqua qu'il était désolé de cette situation mais que son fils avait toujours était trop gâté et qu'il voulait éviter les commérages, qu'il lui suffisait d'être obéissant et patient que son fil se lasserait probablement très vite et qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier pour l'honneur de leur famille respective. Sa discussion avec le père du gamin lui avait permis de trouver les meilleurs arguments pouvant le convaincre et son sens de l'honneur permettrait de le manipuler à loisir. Sur ses bonnes paroles, Kazahaya fut envoyé dans la chambre du seigneur Rikuo.

Alors qu'il revenait de son entraînement quotidien le jeune seigneur fut appelé auprès de son père. Ce genre d'entretien avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau ; il se rendit d'un pas rapide vers les appartements de son père. Quand il fut introduit auprès du Shogun, Rikuo eut un mouvement de recule, le visage triomphant qui lui faisait face n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

- " Que me voulez-vous ?"

- " Allons, est-ce une façon de parler à son père ?" Sa voix sirupeuse écoeurait le jeune seigneur. "Alors même que j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Vraiment tu n'es pas très reconnaissant mon fils…" Le sourire du Shogun se fit plus grand. "…mais je te pardonne. Il m'a coûté quelques hectares de terre, mais je suis sûr qu'il nous donnera entière satisfaction… à tous les deux !"

Le Shogun partit d'un rire gras, Rikuo quant à lui ne bougeait plus. Il ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu. C'était impossible. Il avait achetait un humain pour lui offrir. Il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il ne voulait pas laisser voir qu'il était secoué pas des nausées. Il pris froidement congé de son père et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ne pas courir, ne pas laisser voir son trouble, mais le jeune seigneur ne pouvait ignorer son cœur et son esprit qui lui hurlait son horreur et son appréhension.

Laissé seul dans la chambre du jeune seigneur, Kazahaya essayait de remettre ses idées en place. Il devait se montrer fort pour sa famille ! Mais tout cela lui était étranger, il était terrorisé et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait bien compris les paroles de son père et du Shogun, il n'en était pas moins perdu, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devrait faire à l'arrivée du fils du Shogun. Il forçait son corps à lui obéir et à faire disparaître les tremblements qui le secouaient. Il posa alors les yeux sur le jardin intérieur. Sa mère adorait les plantes, elle lui avait appris à les aimer, rien que cette pensée lui redonna du courage. Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par l'entrée du jeune samouraï. Son corps se raidit légèrement et il se retourna doucement pour faire face à Rikuo.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, le brun savait avec une extrême précision ce qu'il…ou plutôt qui il allait trouver dans sa chambre. Ses craintes trouvèrent leur écho quand il ouvrit la porte et reconnu la silhouette qui avait si souvent hanté ses nuits depuis cette réception.

Ils restèrent, l'un et l'autre, sans aucune réaction quelques instants, puis Kazahaya pris l'initiative de sortir de l'impasse.

- "Mon seigneur ! Je me nomme Kazahaya Kudo, je…"

- "Ca suffit !"

Le jeune seigneur ne pouvait pas accepter que se poursuive cette comédie. Le châtain, quand à lui, sursauta à cette phrase et s'inquiéta de la brusque réaction du jeune seigneur. Rikuo entra dans la pièce et pris soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait des témoins de la scène. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Kazahaya et le pris par les épaules. Son vis-à-vis était de nouveau terrorisé et ne bougeait plus. Le brun avait encore du mal à le croire, il avait vraiment osé. Comment un fils de samouraï avait-il pu être vendu pour son plaisir ? Son père n'avait-il donc aucun honneur ? Le brun essayait de calmer sa fureur, mais ce fut le regard du captif qui le ramena à la réalité, il relâcha alors sa prise et se détourna du jeune homme.

Ce regard apeuré lui avait rendu son calme mais la situation demeurait épineuse. On le poussait à faire une erreur, un faux pas, quelque chose qui pourrait donner à son père un moyen de pression pour le manipuler. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver ! Kazahaya regardait intensément son seigneur, il se questionnait sur la véritable raison de sa présence, le samouraï ne semblait pas l'apprécier. Alors que penser de son attirance pour lui ? Peut être que le seigneur cherchait le meilleur moyen de se venger de l'imper commis pendant la soirée, c'était sûrement ce qui avait motivé sa demande. Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux hommes.

- "Je suis désolé." Difficile pour le châtain de croire un tel aveu, devant le visage tendu de colère qui lui faisait face mais il ne s'excuserait pas s'il ne le pensait pas. Non ?

Le jeune homme captif restait perplexe, il décida que cette situation était bien trop compliquée pour lui. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'honneur de sa famille et peu importait les conséquences pour lui.

- "Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Vous êtes mon seigneur et…" Il fut de nouveau interrompu par Rikuo.

- "Bien sûr que si, c'est pour m'humilier que mon père vous à …"Il ne pouvais pas prononcer le mot. Cette pensée même suffisait à le rendre fou furieux. Il avait de puis longtemps appris que perdre son calme ne lui apportait jamais rien de bon.

- "Vous humiliez mon seigneur ? Mais je croyais que…" Le samouraï leva la main, ce qui poussa Kazahaya à se taire pour enfin avoir un début d'explication.

- "J'ignore ce que monstre a pu vous raconter, mais je n'ai jamais obligé, ni n'obligerait jamais personne, à faire quoique se soit contre son gré." Le brun se demanda comment, en vivant dans un monde comme le sien, ce garçon pouvait-il encore être aussi naïf ? "Je renouvelle mes excuses. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous."

Le châtain devint blême à ses mots. Rentrer chez lui ? Mais que dirait son père ? Sa famille ? Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre en ayant provoqué son déshonneur ?

- "Non !" Il avait hurlé, ça n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions seulement il n'avait pas pu lutter contre la peur qui enserrait son cœur.

- "Non ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?" Il en avait oublié ses bonnes manières. Que lui passait-il par la tête à cet imbécile ? Ou alors il n'était pas stupide mais travaillait pour son père. Il en doutait, son vis-à-vis semblait par trop innocent pour travailler pour son père. "Je n'ai rien à faire de toi, tu t'en vas !"

- "Je ne peux pas !" La peur lui enserrait de nouveau les entrailles, il devait faire comprendre à son seigneur. Il priait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que Rikuo comprenne que partir lui était tout à fait impossible.

Le jeune seigneur n'en revenait pas ; soit cet idiot jouait parfaitement bien la comédie, soit il était réellement mort de peur. Mais comment savoir ce qui l'effrayait autant, le Shogun ou le père même de ce jeune homme ? Un homme capable de vendre son fils devait être sans aucun doute cruel. Le Shogun ne manquait pas non plus d'imagination quand il s'agissait de soumettre une personne à sa volonté. Alors complice ou victime ?

- "Pourquoi te garderais-je ?" Son ton s'était imperceptiblement radouci, il n'en restait pas moins méfiant.

- "Je…" Il baissait de plus en plus la tête, à ce rythme elle ne tarderait pas à toucher le sol. "… je ne peux pas rentrer."

- "Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?" Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, son vis-à-vis était suffisamment effrayé il ne servirait à rien d'en rajouter. A bien y réfléchir ce gamin était totalement stupide… stupide et terroriser.

Le rouge des joues de Kazahaya contrastait outrageusement avec son teint de porcelaine naturel, Rikuo ne voulait pas en rajouter au risque de voir son invité encore plus gêné. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un animal piégé. Son père perdait toute la dignité qu'il lui restait s'il s'abaissait à terroriser un enfant pour pousser son fils à se calmer, il devenait pathétique. Sa curiosité le poussait à se demander ce que son père pouvait bien posséder contre la famille de ce gamin pour le tenir aussi fermement ?

- "Alors c'est quoi ?" Il était fatigué de toutes ces manigances.

Le châtain ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. De quoi son seigneur pouvait bien lui parler ? Qu'était-il censé faire dans une telle situation ?

- " Excusez-moi mon seigneur mais je ne comprend pas ?"

- " Qu'est-ce que mon père à contre toi ? Ou contre ton père peut être? Pourquoi un tel acharnement à rester ?"

Pendant quelques secondes Kazahaya ne cessa de se répéter qu'il devait rêver ; puis lui viens une furieuse envie de gifler ce pseudo seigneur.

- "Je ne vous permet pas ! Mon père est un homme honorable et je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse déshonorer ma famille ! Vous êtes un être abjecte !" Le châtain repris alors ses esprits, comme sous l'effet d'un coup il recula. Que venait-il de faire ? "Je… je…" Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il avait tout gâché. Il baisse de nouveau la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

Si, à ce moment précis, Kazahaya avait trouvé la force de lever les yeux, il aurait pu voir un spectacle que personne, hormis peut être la défunte mère de Rikuo, n'avait jamais vu. Le visage du seigneur affichait un air doux et un léger sourire. Le samouraï s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait osé l'affronter, Dieu savait qu'ils étaient rares, et le pris dans ses bras. Ce geste n'avait pas de but précis, le brun supposait que c'était le genre de geste que la vue d'un animal blessé devait provoquer.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire perdre à Kazahaya tous ses moyens. Il fut d'abord apeuré par un revirement aussi brusque, puis gêné par la proximité d'un autre homme et finalement rassuré par la présence calme du jeune seigneur. Le châtain n'avait plus connu d'étreinte aussi douce depuis la mort de sa mère. A cette pensée ses larmes se répandirent à nouveau. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Notre jeune seigneur s'écarta de son invité, il caressa doucement la joue du bel éphèbe encore niché dans ses bras et essuya ses larmes.

- "Je n'aurais pas dû mettre ton honneur et celui de ton père en doute."

- "Je n'aurais pas dû élevé la voix, pardonnez-moi mon seigneur."

Rikuo s'éloigna de son oiseau blessé à regret.

- "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'ai manqué de politesse."

- "Est-ce que je peux rester… au prés de vous ?" La demande était timide et Kazahaya espérait que son seigneur accepterait.

- "Pourquoi ?" Cet entêtement était incroyable. Tant de force cachée dans un corps si frêle.

- "Pardon mon seigneur ?"

- "Pourquoi veux-tu rester ?"

Kazahaya baissa encore une fois la tête et devient rouge comme une tomate, comme un enfant qui aurait été pris en faute.

- "Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse déshonorer ma famille."

La réponse était tellement logique. Il ne faillait pas chercher plus loin que le sens très poussé de l'honneur de ce garçon pour comprendre son comportement. Comprendrait-il si Rikuo lui expliquait qu'il n'y avait pas de déshonneur à rentrer chez lui ? Probable que non. Son père avait dû lui faire la leçon, il n'avait sûrement pas envie de perdre les terres qu'il avait gagné dans l'affaire. C'était peine perdue d'essayer de lui faire comprendre. Leurs pères jouaient avec son sens de l'honneur pour pousser le châtain à accepter cette situation. Il fit face au jardin intérieur, il aimait à perdre son regard dans cette végétation. Comment pouvait-il rétablir la balance ?

- "Je ne t'obligerais pas à rentrer chez toi. Je voudrais seulement être sûr que tu es décidé à rester."

- "Je veux rester !" Son seigneur le comprenait enfin.

- "Alors qu'il en soit ainsi !"

Il se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Kazahaya et se rapprocha de son nouvel "esclave". Avait-il seulement conscience de l'égoïsme de cette demande ? Probablement pas. Cela mettait le seigneur dans une situation inconfortable mais un peu d'innocence autour de lui, lui rendrait peut être fois en l'homme.

- "Tu me seras fidèle, n'est-ce pas ?" Cette question était superflue mais il avait envie d'entendre la réponse de la voix même de cet ange.

- "Oui, mon seigneur, jusqu'à ma mort."

Unie jusqu'à la mort. La mort de qui ? Cela restait encore à décider. Rikuo passa ses bras autour de la taille du châtain qui c'était progressivement rapproché, tendit le bras et referma la porte donnant sur le jardin intérieur.

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Kazahaya avait endossé le rôle d'"esclave du seigneur Rikuo", les rumeurs allaient bon train mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il n'appréciait cependant pas que l'on puisse médire sur le compte du Seigneur Rikuo. Toutes ces personnes ignoraient qui il était vraiment. Il était fort et juste, bien sûr il parlait peu, mais c'était un homme droit et honnête. Il avait d'abord été effrayer par son allure austère, il n'en était pas moins attaché à lui, son seigneur ne l'avait jamais obligé à faire plus que ranger la chambre ou lui faire la lecture le soir.

Il se dirigeait vers la buanderie pour aller chercher du linge propre. Il était rare que son seigneur le laisse se promener seul dans le château, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il obéissait. Cela n'empêchait pas le jeune serviteur de profiter de cette belle journée.

Quant aux rumeurs, elles étaient le plat préféré des gardes du Shogun et ils se faisaient leur écho.

- "Il ne s'en ait toujours pas lassé ?"

- "Il doit être particulièrement doué."

Alors même qu'ils avaient finis leur service, trois gardes, se dirigeant vers leurs quartiers, se comportaient comme des commères.

- "Y-a pas à dire, il est pas net ce gamin. Il ne semble pas souffrir de la situation. Tu crois qu'il aime ça ? " Il ne pu empêcher une grimace d'apparaître sur son visage.

- "C'est pas ça le problème ! Le problème c'est qu'il est beaucoup moins stupide et malléable que prévu et Rikuo le surveille comme de l'huile sur le feu, ce qui le rend d'autant plus gênant. Il s'attend à un mauvais coup."

- "Qu'est-ce que le Shogun à l'intention de faire ?"

Le troisième garde, qui jusqu'à cet instant avait gardait le silence, pris la parole.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tout est déjà prévu."

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rirent à une blague qu'il était les seuls à saisir. Il passèrent un tournant et se retrouvèrent face à la buanderie d'où sortait Kazahaya.

- "Quand on parle du loup !" Ils dévisagèrent le nouveau venu et sourirent.

Ils dirent tous les trois dans un bel ensemble : "Bonjour Kazahaya-san."

- "Bonjour Messieurs." Il ne faisait pas attention aux regards lourds de sous entendus posés sur lui, cela ne le touchait pas, mais l'épaule du troisième garde, elle, ne le loupa pas. La douleur fut fulgurante et le malaise perdura.

De retour dans la chambre, le châtain trouva son seigneur, les cheveux encore humide, sortant à peine de son bain.

- "Tu en as mis du temps."

- "Je suis désolé mon seigneur ! Voilà votre linge."

- "Hmm."

Le jeune seigneur trouva une mauvaise mine à son serviteur, son teint était encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumer. Il s'était s'en doute passé quelque chose, il faudrait en avoir le cœur net… plus tard. Il devait d'abord penser au dîner de ce soir avec son père et ses hommes.

L'après midi était passé plutôt vite. Kazahaya d'habitude si volubile avait gardé le silence tout du long. Cela ne cessait de titiller la curiosité du brun. Il règlerait le problème après le repas. Le châtain devrait répondre à ses questions.

Le dîner n'avait pas encore commencé qu'il promettait déjà d'être d'un ennui mortel pour Rikuo. Son père avait demandé le sake, il voulait porter un toast. Est-ce que ce crétin n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se complaire dans l'autosatisfaction ? Il vit entrer Kazahaya dans la pièce, il lui sembla encore plus pâle que plutôt dans la journée. Le samouraï commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Le châtain s'approcha de son maître et versa un verre de la bouteille de sake qui lui avait été donné dans la cuisine. Une fois tous les convives servit, le maître de maison leva son verre.

- "Levons nos verres messieurs, à un avenir qui nous souris."

Rikuo portait son verre à ses lèvres quand Kazahaya se jeta sur lui.

- "Non mon seigneur." Le dis seigneur fut renversé par la violence du coup et surtout sous la surprise. Les gardes présents se jetèrent sur le servant et le repoussèrent.

- "Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" Le Shogun était visiblement contrarié d'avoir été interrompu.

- "Rien du tout père. Je vais me retirer pour régler quelques affaires, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le dérangement occasionné."

- "Tu es sûr mon fils ?"

- "Certain." La situation était déjà assez pénible pour ne pas avoir, en plus, à supporter la pseudo inquiétude de son père.

Sur ceux, il pris le bras de Kazahaya et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Ses gestes étaient secs, brutaux, il était hors de lui, il voulait des réponses et il allait en obtenir. Le châtain, quant à lui, essayait de suivre le rythme imposé par l'homme qui lui arrachait presque le bras. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Arrivé dans la chambre, Rikuo jeta son domestique à l'intérieur et referma la porte violemment.

- "Mon seigneur, je..." Il fut coupé dans son élan par son seigneur.

- "Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, je veux des explications."

- "Je suis désolé !" Kazahaya se sentait mal, il était blessé, il ne voulait pas cela.

- "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?" Le ton de sa voix perdait peu à peu de son calme.

- "Je suis désolé."

- "Je t'ai posé une question."

- "Je…"

- "Je te l'ai dis je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Je veux une réponse à ma question." Il avait haussé le ton, il perdait le contrôle. Le châtain fixait le sol, il ne pouvait rien dire. Comment lui expliquer ? Son seigneur le haïssait maintenant mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. "Tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je veux savoir ce qui t'as pris."

Rikuo avait retrouvé son calme, au moins son ton l'était. A cet instant il était pourtant furieux. Ce serait-il laisser tromper par un visage et une allure ?

- "Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir."

- "Permet moi d'en douter."

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Après un temps qui paru interminable à Kazahaya, le samouraï pris l'initiative. Il se dirigea vers son serviteur restait à terre depuis leur arrivé dans la chambre, pris son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

- "Tu m'as promis de mettre fidèle. Tu ne veux pas déshonorer ta famille ?"

Le seigneur n'aimait pas cette méthode mais il savait que son serviteur pouvait parfois être plus entêté que lui et il avait besoin de réponses.

- "Non ! Bien sûr que non. Mais…" Le châtain détourna son regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer comment il avait su.

- "Je ne veux plus d'excuse. Si tu me dis tout maintenant je te pardonnerais ton geste."

- "Vous me détesterez si je parle. Je ne veux pas que vous me détestiez."

Il ne pouvait pas croire que le châtain ait pu faire quoique ce soit pouvant le blesser ? Qu'elle était la raison de son entêtement ? Il l'obligea à se relever. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix, il devait dompter cet animal encore sauvage, pour cela il userait de toute la douceur dont il était capable. Rikuo força à nouveau Kazahaya à le regarder et l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

- "Tu peux tout me dire. J'ai remarqué ton émoi ce matin. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu réagit ainsi pendant le repas ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi."

Le visage de son seigneur était tellement proche, ses gestes étaient si doux. Le châtain ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait être compris, il voulait rester, mais…

- "C'est un secret..." Il marqua une pause, semblant chercher ses mots. "…entre ma mère et moi."

Voilà qui était nouveau. Qu'est-ce que sa mère venait faire dans cette histoire ?"

- "Ta mère ?"

- " Elle m'a fait promettre de ne jamais révéler ce secret. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas."

- "Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas trahir une promesse, mais cela n'explique pas ta réaction au dîner."

- "Si justement ! " Il avait élevé la voix, il voulait tellement que son seigneur le comprenne.

Le samouraï ne savait pas comment sortir de cette impasse. Il retira sa main du menton de Kazahaya et lui passa doucement sur la joue. Le châtain ferma les yeux sous la chaleur de cette caresse.

- "Kazahaya ! Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. C'est très important pour moi de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Explique moi s'il te plaît. Je suis sûr que ta mère pourra comprendre que tu le devais pour ne pas trahir ta promesse envers moi."

Le serviteur ne savait plus quoi penser, le visage de sa mère flottait devant ses yeux fermés, elle, si douce, si droite. Qu'elle lui pardonne, mais il ne pouvait pas faillir à la promesse qu'il avait faite à son seigneur. Il ouvrit les yeux qui croisèrent ceux du brun.

- "J'ai su qu'il avait empoisonné le sake. " Les larmes se remirent à couler plus fort. "Je ne pouvait pas vous laisser le boire."

Rikuo se détendit. Il le savait ! Ce gamin ne pouvait pas faire quoique ce soit de mal.

- "Comment l'as-tu su ? Tu les as vu faire ?"

Le châtain semblait une fois de plus nerveux.

- "Ce matin…je…"

- "Tu les as surpris pendant qu'ils empoisonnaient le sake ? " Après quelques secondes, il repris. "Non ils t'auraient tué sinon. Alors comment ?"

- "Je lesai croisé dans le couloir ce matin et l'un d'entre eux m'a bousculé, et là, j'ai vu."

- "Je ne comprend pas." Ses explications n'étaient pas très claires.

- "Je ne suis pas comme les autres... mon père dit que c'est une malédiction ! Ma mère, elle, me disait que c'était un don mais que cela devait rester secret. Elle m'a fait promettre."

- "Tu essayes de me dire que tu as eu une vision ?" Le petit serait donc un voyant.

- "Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche, mais je vois des images, elles sont liés à des sentiments très fort. Plus le sentiment était fort plus la vision est clair."

- "Et qu'as-tu vu ?"

- "Le chef de la garde de jour qui empoisonné votre sake, je n'ai pas pu voir qui lui a tendu la fiole."

Kazahaya n'en revenait pas, son seigneur n'avait pas un seul instant douté de sa parole. Il ne le regardait pas comme un monstre non plus. Il est vrai qu'il ne le regardait pas vraiment il semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Le châtain ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le samouraï tourna doucement son visage et ancra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- "Il semblerait que tu m'ais sauvé la vie."

Le châtain se sentit rougir, il ne comprenais pas pourquoi un simple regard de son seigneur le troublait tellement mais il s'en moquait, il ne le détestait pas c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux.

- "Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose."

- "Pardonne-moi de t'avoir malmené."

Rikuo passa doucement sa main sur le bras gauche du châtain, arrivé au niveau la main il passa ses doigts sous le tissu et remonta le long de la peau jusqu'à la marque qui ornait le haut du bras du plus jeune. Le châtain ne savait plus quoi faire, penser ou ressentir, les doigts de son maître sur sa peau étaient si doux. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un cran, il passa son bras libre autour du cou du brun tout en fermant les yeux. Il senti les lèvres de son maître lui caresser la joue gauche et au même instant un frisson lui parcourir le dos pour se loger au creux de ses reins. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son seigneur, son visage se trouvant à nouveau face au sien. Est-ce dû à son imagination ou le visage de son maître se rapprochait-il ? Instinctivement il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Leur souffle se mêlait déjà lorsque… la porte fut soudainement ouverte en grand.

- "Mon seigneur, j'ai appris pour votre agression." Kakei venait de faire une apparition majestueuse dans la chambre de son seigneur, toujours suivit par son ombre, Saiga, l'homme de garde du si bruyant conseillé du Shogun.

Rikuo avait une furieuse envie de se jeter sur l'intrus avec son sabre histoire de lui couper le cou. Seul la présence de Saiga l'en empêchait, cet homme était bien trop mystérieux pour se permettre de le prendre à la légère.

- "Kakei, est-ce une façon de pénétrer dans la chambre de ton seigneur ? Tu ne sais donc pas frapper à la porte ?"

Le charme était rompu alors à quoi bon les jeter dehors. Quoique c'était vraiment tentant. Il s'éloigna de son serviteur, les yeux de Kazahaya qui s'étaient brusquement ouvert avec cette arrivée fracassante semblaient perdus. Le pauvre ne savait probablement pas ce qui venait de se passer, ni ce qui aurait pu arriver. Peut être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Il ne devait pas entraîner cet enfant plus avant dans ses ennuis.

- " Mais mon seigneur j'étais fou d'inquiétude, je m'étais absenté, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Quand j'ai su je suis sortie de mon lit de mort pour venir vous voir. Vous n'avez rien j'espère ?"

- "Rien. Il ne s'agissait que d'un mal entendu, rien de plus."

- "Vous me voyez rassurer !" Il ne semblait pourtant pas s'être inquiété le moins du monde.

- "Mon serviteur a vu flotter quelque chose dans la bouteille de sake et il a eu peur que cela ne puisse me rendre malade. Sa réaction a été un peu démesuré, mais tout est arrangé."

- "Qui sait mon seigneur ? Il vous a peut être sauvé la vie." Le regard qu'il lança à Rikuo à ce moment, il savait. Il savait qu'il y avait du poison. Etait-ce lui que Kazahaya avait vu tendre la fiole ? Comment être sûr avec cet homme ? "L'important c'est que tout aille bien. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Bonsoir mon seigneur."

Ils disparurent comme ils étaient apparus mais l'atmosphère n'était plus vraiment la même. Le samouraï allât s'installer prés de la porte donnant sur le jardin et l'ouvrit. Le pauvre Kazahaya, quant à lui, était complètement perdu au milieu de la pièce à l'endroit précis où le brun l'avait laissé. Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Ou plutôt qu'avait-il faillit arriver ? Son corps semblait sur le point de tomber en morceaux, il avait du mal à reprendre une respiration correcte. Il décida de demander à la seule personne qui ne semblait pas perturbé par tout cela. Il garda le dos tourné, il ne pouvait pas regarder son maître, pas dans un tel état.

- "Mon seigneur, Je…"

- "Il ne sait rien passé. Je suis désolé d'avoir pu te semblait insistant ou d'avoir eu des gestes déplacés." Une erreur qui avait pu être évité et c'était tant mieux. "Il ne s'est absolument rien passé." Il répétait cela pour lui, que son serviteur apprécie ou pas, cela ne changeait rien.

Le châtain reçu un coup au cœur et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord, il s'était passé quelque chose, il s'était fait avoir par le regard doux de son seigneur. Sa mère lui avait parlé de ça, elle lui avait dit ce qu'on ressentait quand on tombait amoureux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux d'un être aussi insensible ? La colère et la douleur avaient atteint leur paroxysme, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il fit volte face et jeta un regard dure et douloureux à son seigneur.

- "Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il s'est passé quelque chose. " Il avait crié, il se moquait qu'on l'entende, il avait trop mal.

Rikuo s'était relevé brusquement surpris pas l'éclat de voix de son serviteur.

- "Je te demande de te calmer, je ne te permet… "

- "Je me moque que vous me permettiez ou pas, je vous interdit de dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je vous interdit de dire que je n'ai rien ressenti, je vous interdit de jouer avec mes sentiments, je…" Une main était venue clore une bouche qui avait décidé de dépasser tous les records de bruit.

- "Je t'en prie calme toi. Ne peux tu pas me dire les choses sans hurler." Il ôta sa main pour laisser à son interlocuteur une chance de s'expliquer

- "Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi insensible que vous."

Le brun fut blessé par cette remarque. S'il faisait ça c'était pour lui, pour l'épargner, il ne savait ce qu'il se passait vraiment et il ne comprenait pas.

- "Je ne suis pas insensible c'est toi qui ne veux pas comprend pourquoi j'ai dis ça."

- "Alors expliquez moi." Kazahaya ne baissait plus le regard, il voulait une explication lui aussi et il l'aurait.

- "On a voulu me tuer aujourd'hui. Ils ont échoué mais ils vont recommencer. Tu as déjà gâché leur plan une fois. Tu crois qu'ils te laisseront la possibilité de recommencer ? Ils vont essayer de te tuer pour ça. Il faut que tu partes, que tu t'éloignes de moi. Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait pas dû arriver, je suis le seul responsable. Il vaux mieux faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, d'ailleurs c'est le cas."

- "Je crois avoir mon mot à dire sur ça."

- "Non. Tu rentres chez ton père… dés demain."

Le châtain ne pouvait laisser les choses en l'état, son seigneur avait avoué se faire du souci pour lui, mais, si les auteurs de cette tentative réessayaient effectivement, ses dons pourraient lui être utile. Il se moquait de mourir si c'était pour son seigneur.

- "Je refuse de partir et de vous laisser seul face à ces brutes."

- "Je ne te demandes pas ton avis, je te donne un ordre. Je suis ton seigneur et tu vas m'obéir !"

Kazahaya ne trouvait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas partir mais il ne pouvait pas désobéir. Qu'est-ce que sa mère aurait fait à sa place ? Il était tellement malheureux. Il voulait mourir là, maintenant, pour ne pas avoir à le quitter. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Est-ce que cela faisait toujours aussi mal d'aimer ?

- "Je…" Un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge l'empêchait de continuer.

Devoir être aussi dur avec lui, lui déchirait le cœur. Il n'avait pourtant pas d'autre choix, s'il restait ici il mourrait, il devait le mettre à l'abri. Il ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur les joues de Kazahaya pour sécher ses pleurs.

- "Ne pleurs pas à cause de moi." Il se détacha de lui et lui tourna le dos. Sa décision était prise, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. "Tu partiras demain."

- "Bien mon seigneur."

Le châtain avait l'impression d'être vide et de pourtant peser des tonnes. Il avait envie de hurler mais ne pouvait pas prononcer une parole. Sa vie s'était arrêtait avec sa dernière phrase, il allait le perdre et se perdre par la même occasion. Il disparu dans sa chambre pour faire ses bagages. Rien, jamais, ne lui avait semblait aussi dur. La nuit fut longue pour chacun des deux et le levé du jour ne leur apporta aucun réconfort.

Rikuo était partie à son entraînement habituel. Pour des raisons techniques le départ de Kazahaya avait été repoussé au début de l'après midi et il semblait que son seigneur faisait tout pour l'éviter jusqu'à cet instant. Le châtain préférait encore cela, il n'aurait pas supportait de devoir faire semblant de ne rien ressentir. Seul il pouvait se laisser aller à sa mélancolie. Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par des coups à la porte.

- "Vous voyez mon seigneur je frappe avant d'entrer !"

- "Le seigneur Rikuo n'est pas là, il est a son entraînement de sabre, désolé Kakei San."

- "En effet mon enfant tu sembles vraiment désolé." Kazahaya rougit un peu sous l'effet de cette remarque, il ne pensait pas être en si piteux état. "Ton départ n'est plus un secret pour personne tu sais. La nouvelle occupation du Seigneur Rikuo est le sujet préféré des gardes. Es-tu si triste à la seule idée de quitter ton maître ?"

- "Je..."

- "Tu as raison tout ceci n'est pas mon affaire, mais si tu dois souffrir de ce départ tu devrais penser à rester."

- "Je ne peux pas. Mon maître ma donné un ordre, je dois lui obéir."

- "Tu penses ? A mon sens les hommes n'ont qu'un seul vrai maître. Sais-tu qui il est ?" Le châtain le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension et de méfiance mêlés. "C'est son cœur. Le seul maître que l'homme ne doit jamais trahir, c'est son propre cœur, ses sentiments. Si un homme abandonne son cœur pour suivre les aspirations de celui d'un autre alors cet homme n'a pas d'honneur. Il est facile de vivre en offrant son obéissance à un autre mais très difficile au contraire de vivre selon ce que lui dicte son cœur." Il semblait qu'un feu venait de s'allumer dans le regard du jeune homme. "Avoir de l'honneur c'est aussi savoir décidé de ce qui est bien et mal et ne pas se laisser dicter cela par un autre. Enfin, ce que j'en dis n'engage que moi bien sûr. En revoir Kazahaya San, nous nous reverrons sûrement… dans une autre vie."

Cet homme était vraiment un personnage étrange, mais il avait raison pour une chose, le départ n'était pas du tout envisageable. Sa mère disait souvent la même chose, qu'il ne fallait jamais trahir les aspirations de son cœur ou l'on était plus un homme. Pourquoi cela ne lui revenait que maintenant ? Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre pour défaire ses bagages.

Le brun revenait doucement de son entraînement au sabre, il n'était pas pressé de recroisé le regard douloureux de son serviteur. A l'un des tournant il tomba nez à nez avec son père, la journée était complète. Vivement qu'elle se termine.

- "Mon fils, je te cherchait justement, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle pour toi."

- "Vraiment ?" S'il la jugé merveilleuse elle devait forcement le desservir.

- "J'ai reçu ce matin même un coursier de la part du père de Kazahaya. Ce garçon m'a réellement déçu, son comportement d'hier était vraiment déplacé. Enfin bref, ce coursier m'a annoncé que son père a trouvé un mariage arrangé pour fils et qu'il souhaite qu'il rentre. Après cet incident je lui ai assuré que Kazahaya rentrerait au plus vite."

- "Je vois."

- "Tu sais j'étais curieux de savoir qui avait bien pu accepter cet plaie ; alors j'ai posé la question. Je dois bien avouer que le père de ce jeune homme sait faire des affaires."

- "Vraiment ?"

- "Comme il a compris que son fils n'était pas contre les relations avec les hommes, vu qu'il ne s'est jamais plaint de votre situation, il a décidé de le vendre à un daïmios qui adore les jeunes hommes, cela va lui rapporter une petite fortune."

Le cœur de Rikuo cessa de battre dans sa poitrine. Ce type était vraiment une ordure. Qu'espérait-il en lui annonçant ça ? Et cette idée venait-il vraiment du père de Kazahaya ? Connaissant son père il en doutait. C'était sa vengeance pour la tentative d'assassinat raté. Pourquoi tuer quelqu'un quand vous pouvez le briser et l'humilier ?

- "Vous voulez donc me reprendre mon cadeau ? Quel drôle d'idée?"

- "Ce n'est pas moi mon fils c'est son père ! Je voulais te prévenir avant d'aller l'annoncer à Kazahaya."

- "Je vois."

Comment allait-il sortir ce petit crétin de ce piège ? Il lui suffirait de parler d'honneur pour que cet idiot fonce dedans la tête la première. C'était impossible que la vie s'acharne autant sur quelqu'un ? Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la chambre de Rikuo. En entrant le Shogun pris aussitôt la parole.

- "Kazahaya tu peux venir ici un instant s'il te plaît. J'ai reçu un message de ton père."

- "Vous m'avez appeler mon seigneur ?"

Kazahaya venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

- "Oui mon enfant. Ton père m'a envoyé un coursier pour me prévenir qu'il avait trouvé à te marier et qu'il te demandait de rentrer. Comme promis tu peux donc rentrer chez toi."

- "Merci mon seigneur, mais il en est hors de question."

- "Mon petit fait attention. Tu ne veux pas déshonorer ta famille ? Ton père s'est engagé."

- "Je suis désolé pour mon père mais il m'est totalement impossible de rentrer."

- "Si tu parles de ton engagement auprès de mon fils, nous ne te retenons pas, nous savons à quel point il est important de protéger l'honneur de sa famille."

- "Je ne parle pas ici de ma famille, mais de mon honneur en tant qu'homme. Il m'est impossible de partir. Je l'expliquerais moi-même à mon père en espérant qu'il comprenne. Ma place est ici."

Rikuo n'en croyait pas ses yeux qu'était-il arrivé à l'enfant recroqueviller dans sa douleur qu'il avait laissé ?

- "Mon petit..."

- "Allons père, vous voyez bien qu'il ne peux pas partir. Cela vous évitera de me reprendre mon cadeau." Il avait gagné, il marquait une manche contre ce gros porc et il était très satisfait.

Le Shogun quitta la pièce très en colère. Attiser la haine de ce monstre allait leur compliquer la tâche. Mais avait-il le choix ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kazahaya s'éloigner au risque de le voir vendu à un gros dégueulasse. Rikuo ne quittait plus des yeux ce corps debout devant lui ; si plein d'une force nouvelle et si désirable à ce moment même.

- "Tu ne part plus donc ?"

- "Non et ce quoique vous puissiez dire, je refuse."

- "Et tes bagages ?"

- "Je les ai déjà défait. Je vous l'ai dis je ne peux pas partir."

- "Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ici ?"

- "Je ne peux pas partir alors que mon cœur me dis de rester et ce quelqu'en soit les conséquences. Appelez cela de l'égoïsme, mais si je ne veux pas me perdre, je n'ai pas le choix."

- "Si s'en est, laisse moi être égoïste avec toi."

Il se dirigeant lentement vers Kazahaya, il avait rêvé de cet instant au moment même où il l'avait vu, maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il posa sa main droite sur la joue de son vis-à-vis qui ferma les yeux sous l'afflux de sensation qu'il avait ressenti la veille.

- "Kazahaya, j'ai pris la décision de quitter cette maison pour rejoindre les patriotes, le risque est réel tu dois le savoir."

- "Peu importe, j'irai partout avec vous."

- "Alors qu'il en soit ainsi."

Il pu alors cueillir le fruit qui lui faisait envie depuis plus d'un mois. D'abord du bout des lèvres pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis de plus en plus profondément, il ne laissa bientôt plus de quoi respirer à son amant. Il pris possession de ses lèvres avec tout la fureur que son cœur contenait. Toute cette retenu, tous ces sacrifices pour finalement se laisser aller à la saveur de sa langue encore timide, de son corps tremblant contre le sien et de l'envie que cet instant ne se termine jamais. Ils durent pourtant se séparer à bout de souffle.

- "Il ne faut rien regretter. Nous avons fait notre choix quelqu'en soit l'issu. Promettez moi mon seigneur."

- "Vu que j'ai l'intention de rejoindre la rébellion, appelle moi Rikuo. Tu as raison, sans regret quelqu'en soit l'issu."

- "On part quand… Rikuo ?" Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir.

- "Et bien il ne nous reste qu'un détaille à régler avant de partir."

- "Ah oui, lequel ?"

- "Combien de temps mettrais-je à te faire l'amour ?"

Le teint de Kazahaya surclassa une tomate bien mûre sur la couleur rouge. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse comme celle-ci. Il faudrait bien qu'il s'y habitue.

- "Rikuo je ne sais pas…"

- "Chuuuut ! Ne t'inquiète pas on a tout notre temps pour y arriver. On va y aller doucement. Tu me fait confiance ?"

- "Oui."

Ils se sourirent. Doucement, très doucement Rikuo commença à embrasser et à caresser le dos de son amant, il n'y avait rien qui pressait il n'irait pas trop vite pour laissé à Kazahaya le temps de s'habituer à cette idée.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au petit matin ils quittèrent la propriété pour rejoindre Kyoto lieu des affrontements entre les hommes du bakufu et des patriotes.

Ils vivaient depuis prés de trois semaines dans la capitale. Kazahaya s'habituait peu à peu à la vie avec Rikuo, il était encore très timide et Rikuo lui laissait le temps de se détendre, après tout ils avaient tout la vie devant eux. Leur bonheur ne pouvait pas être plus grand.

Le brun avait dû partir pour une mission d'assassinat pour le compte des patriotes et Kazahaya se retrouva seul dans la maison qu'ils partageaient, cela arrivait fréquemment mais ce soir était différent des autres. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il était toujours nerveux lorsque le brun sortait mais ce soir cela atteignait tous les sommets. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à retrouver son calme en se disant que Rikuo se moquerait sûrement de lui quand il rentrerait et son esprit n'avait de cesse de rajouter : "s'il rentre un jour". Au bout d'une heure de retard le châtain se rendit là où le samouraï était censé se rendre.

Il crut tomber dans un trou sans fond quand il vit l'homme qu'il aimait au prise avec deux samouraïs et pas des moindres deux des capitaines des divisions du Shinsengumi. Comment Rikuo s'était retrouvé dans cette situation ?

- "Tu es vraiment un très bon samouraï. Peu d'homme peuvent se vanté de m'avoir combattu et d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps, mais j'ai bien peur que se soit finis pour toi." Le brun était appuyé contre un mur, le dernier coup de son assaillant l'avait atteint aux côtes, plusieurs organes avaient été touchés dont le foie. En effet il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. "Quand tu arrivera dans le paradis de Bouddha, dis lui que c'est Hajime Saito, capitaine de la troisième division des Shinsengumi, qui t'envoie. Tu seras accueillis en brave."

- "Saito, hein ! Je retiendrais."

- "Avez-vous une dernière faveur ? " Le jeun homme souriant qui accompagnait Saito venait de prendre la parole, cet homme n'était autre qu'Okita, capitaine de la première division des Shinsengumi. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance.

- "Oui. Est-ce qu'on pourrait abrégé s'il vous plaît ? Les mondanités me tues."

Saito explosa de rire.

- "Tu ne manque de courage il est vrai ; alors j'accèderais à ta demande."

- "Pardonne moi Kazahaya, je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer."

Rikuo ferma les yeux et laissa son sort aux mains d'un expert en sabre qui avait forgé son expérience dans le sang de ses adversaires. Il attendu le coup qui ne vient pas, il ne senti qu'un corps lui tomber dessus. Il rouvrit les yeux précipitamment.

- "Sans aucun regret, tu as promis, j'en aurais eu si je n'avais rien fait." Le châtain cracha un jet de sang chaud. Les deux Shinsengumi les regardaient abasourdis.

- "Imbécile." Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il venait de donner sa vie pour un mort en sursis. N'avait-il donc pas de cerveau. Kazahaya lui adressa un dernier sourire et mourus dans les bras de l'homme qui avait était toute sa vie.

- "Je suis désolé il est apparu comme ça. Il n'aurait pas dû."

- "C'est ce qu'il fait en général, ce qu'il ne devrait pas, il n'a jamais pu s'en empêcher."

Rikuo sentit sa colère détruire une à une les barrière qu'il avait lui-même dressé. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait survivre mais il ne voulait avoir aucun regret. Il posa délicatement le corps de Kazahaya sur le sol, lui ferma les yeux et raffermie sa prise sur son sabre. Le sol autour d'eux commença à trembler, le brun cracha du sang et se releva.

- "Tu veux le venger ? Tu vas mourir."

- "Je sais mais si je n'essaie pas je ne pourrai jamais avoir l'esprit tranquille. En garde Hajime Saito."

- "Si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

Ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre, Rikuo jeta son sabre et empoigna celui de Saito au milieu de son coup. Il utilisa tout ce qu'il lui restait de force et l'utilisa ce pouvoir qui dormait en lui. Pendant quelques secondes tout trembla et la lame du sabre se brisa en millier de morceaux. Saito resta interdit. Le brun sourit puis le sang se mis à couler plus vite de ses lèvres, il tomba à terre. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus le corps de Kazahaya allongé à quelques mètres de lui. Il sentis alors deux bras le soulever pour le rapprocher de l'être qui lui était essentiel. Il tourna la tête pour voir les yeux obstinés de Saito.

- "Pourquoi ?" Du sang jailli à nouveau de ses lèvres.

- "Tu peux partir tranquille. Tu n'as aucun regret à avoir. Personne ne peux, comme toi, se venter d'avoir brisé mon sabre."

Un sourire ironique apparu sur ses lèvres, il mourus sous les yeux de ses ennemis.

_(A Tokyo au dessus d'une pharmacie, 150 ans après.)_

- "Rikuo, imbécile, réveille toi !" Cela faisait prés de 10 minutes que Kazahaya essayait de réveiller cette espèce d'empoté, il semblait en plein cauchemar et il n'arrivait pas à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. "Rikuoooo !" Il hurla, c'était son ultime solution, il accompagna son cri d'une gifle retentissante. Alors qu'il allait réitérer son agression sur le dormeur sa main fut arrêtée par une plus grande.

- "Tu te prend pour qui pour me gifler."

Il était encore plus désagréable que d'habitude.

- "Ca fait prés d'un quart d'heure que j'essaie de te réveiller ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?"

- "Ca te regarde pas !"

- "Si ça me regarde quand tu m'empêches de dormir avec tes cris. Et puis lâche moi le poignet, tu me fait mal"

Le brun lâcha aussitôt le poignet du châtain. Ce rêve avait vraiment été réaliste.

- "Et si je te dis oui, tu fais quoi ?"

- "Rien. Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi le temps que ça passe ?"

- "Je suis pas un gosse j'ai pas besoin d'une assistance maternelle."

Tout en se levant il jeta Kazahaya sur son lit. Quel crétin celui là toujours à dire et à faire ce qu'il ne faut pas. Cette pensée le ramena dans son cauchemar. Il secoua la tête pour en chasser les images et il vit Kazahaya figé… la main sur son oreiller.

- " Kazahaya ! Kazahaya, crétin répond." Il l'attrapa et le secoua les yeux du châtain revirent peu à peu à la normal. "Arrête de faire l'idiot et sort de mon lit."

Kazahaya frappa brusquement Rikuo au visage pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Il en était sûr, ça n'avait rien d'un cauchemar. Ou plutôt si, mais pour lui. Il refusait de croire à ce qu'il avait vu… il n'y avait pourtant aucun doute possible.

- "Non je refuse."

Il sursauta quand Rikuo, excédé, fis sauter la porte grâce à son pouvoir.

- "Ca suffit maintenant, tu vas te calmer, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais y a pas de quoi te mettre dans cet état."

- "Pas de quoi me mettre dans cet état ? C'est sûr j'adore apprendre que dans une vie antérieure toi et moi ont … " Ils ne pouvaient même pas finir sa phrase. Cette idée était tout bonnement insupportable.

- "Ne soit pas stupide ce n'est qu'un cauchemar."

- "Non Rikuo, je sais faire la différence entre un souvenir passé et un rêve. Ca, ce sont des souvenirs ! J'ignore ce qui les a ramené à la surface de ton inconscient mais ce sont des souvenirs d'une vie antérieure, c'est écoeurant."

Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce gaki ne lui mentirait pas. Donc s'étaient vraiment des souvenirs. Pourquoi s'en souvenait-il ? Il se serait bien gifler tout seul, c'était encore un coup de Kakei, il était là lui aussi. Leur mission de ce soir avait encore finis avec des blessures pour lui. Il s'était écorché sur cette foutue amulette censé être fait à partir de morceaux de sabre et attendre le retour de l'âme de celui qui l'avait brisé pour enfin voir se réaliser le rêve de cet homme. Il tuerait un jour ce pharmacien véreux.

- "Ouais bah, c'est du passé, c'est finis !"

- "J'ai donné ma vie pour toi, c'est dégoûtant ! Si tu n'es même pas foutu de battre deux samouraïs c'est pas ma faute."

- "Tu regrettes ?" La réplique du châtain l'avait blessé plus que ça ne l'aurait dû. Il devait encore être sous le coup de ce maudit rêve.

- "Non. C'était ça le but." Il aimerait avoir encore cette force de caractère, parce qu'aujourd'hui sa vie n'était fait que de regrets. Il donnerait encore sa vie pour cet homme, par pour les mêmes raisons, simplement parce que celui-ci avait risqué la sienne plusieurs fois pour lui. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il croisa le brun dans l'encadrement, celui-ci lui pris le poigné.

- "On ne va pas se laisser influencer par le passé ?"

- "Bien sûr que non, ça n'aurait aucun sens."

Le passé était le passé. Ce n'est pas comme s'il éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui, ou l'un pour l'autre.

- "Je suis bien d'accord."

Il relâcha le bras du châtain. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire à ce sujet.

- "Nous…" Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y pensait. Ni même pourquoi il exprimait cette pensée à voix haute. Pour l'exorciser peut être ? "Ils n'ont jamais pu être vraiment ensemble." Ils… pas eux, eux n'était pas un couple.

- "On a pas toujours ce qu'on veux."

Si ça avait été le cas, eux même ne se retrouveraient pas dans cette situation, à travailler pour ce tordu adepte de la torture morale et physique.

- "C'est sûr, mais je trouve ça triste pour eux, c'est tout !" Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, il avait eu peur au moment de sa mort qu'il ignore tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. "Il l'aimait vraiment tu sais."

- "Il le savait. Et cet amour était partagé."

- "Je ne sais pas si ça rend leur situation plus belle ou plus triste."

- "Un peu des deux je suppose."

- "Sûrement." Kazahaya rassembla son courage et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Allongé sur son lit il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Comment dormir en sachant ce qu'il savait maintenant ? Ils avaient déjà partagé une vie. Enfin une vie… deux mois grand maximum, mais pour lui… enfin son lui antérieur… ces deux mois avaient été les plus importants de sa vie et les plus heureux aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire des impressions de son ancien lui. Lui aussi avait connu le bonheur, mais il l'avait perdu. Finalement c'était peut être sa destiné… de perdre tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il se redressa tout à coup et se donna des paires gifles. Fallait pas qu'il commence à faire l'amalgame entre cet ancien lui et le lui d'aujourd'hui. Il n'aimait pas Rikuo. Il eut un sourire ironique, s'il avait besoin d'une preuve, il lui suffisait de se dire qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il replongea dans ses idées sombres. Il lui était déjà difficile de faire le trie quand les sentiments appartenaient à d'autres, alors là, que les sentiments lui appartenait… une autre paire de gifle… appartenait à son ancien lui, c'était quasiment impossible. Il continuait à fixer le plafond en espérant retrouver son calme intérieur.

Il s'était déjà retourné une dizaine de fois en dix minutes, il n'y avait rien à faire il ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil. A qui la faute vous lui demanderiez ? C'est à cause de ce demeuré. Il avait remué toutes ces émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes et maintenant il se demandait s'il ne l'était pas un peu. Kakei lui-même l'avait vu dans son avenir. Comment faire confiance à ce sadique menteur ? Il savait pour cette vie antérieure, il en était certain. C'était cela qu'il l'avait poussé à les envoyer dans cette fichu cabane perdue dans les bois. Il savait déjà que ça finirait comme ça. Tout cela ne l'empêchait pas de se poser des questions. A quel point était-il attaché à l'idiot qui partageait son appartement à cet instant même ? C'était fou combien ce rêve stupide pouvait lui avoir bousculé les sens. Il pensait mieux comprendre les chocs reçus par Kazahaya lorsque les sentiments et les souvenirs des autres le possédaient. C'était réellement déroutant. Mais peut être pas plus que de se souvenir d'une vie antérieure ?

Les deux jeunes gens étaient torturés par les mêmes problèmes mais aucun des deux n'aurait voulu que l'autre le sache. De quoi auraient-ils eu l'air alors ?

Au bout d'une heure, Kazahaya n'arrivait plus à tenir en place, il était persuadé que le brun s'était rendormis au bout de quelques secondes et lui était là a essayer de faire le ménage entre ses sentiments et les sentiments dû à sa vision. Il décida d'aller voir le visage de babouin de son colocataire histoire de faire le vide. Il pénétra doucement dans l'espace réservé à Rikuo, il sursauta quand il entendit la voix du jeune homme en question.

Le brun l'avait vu entrer, il ne pensait pas qu'il soit encore éveillé. D'habitude, après l'une de ces visions, il dormait comme une souche.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que ma respiration t'empêche de dormir."

- "Ca n'a rien à voir. J'arrive pas à dormir à cause du faite que tu m'as réveillé, j'avais l'intention de te rendre la politesse !"

- "Désolé de te gâcher ton plaisir mais je ne dors pas."

- "J'ai vu merci."

- "Tu veux autre chose ?"

Oui il voulait savoir. Il ne lui avouerait jamais bien entendu, il le traiterait encore d'obséder. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans en avoir le cœur net.

- "Non, merci."

Il se dirigea pourtant d'un pas décidé vers le lit de Rikuo, il ne le quitta pas des yeux une seconde. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il croisa le regard du brun qu'il le fixait également. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose ; hors rester dans l'ignorance finirait probablement par le tuer. Rikuo se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son lit et tendis la main à Kazahaya.

- "Toi aussi tu veux savoir ?"

- "J'en ai besoin."

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et le brun passa son bras tendu autour de la taille du châtain. Le cœur de Kazahaya accéléra d'un coup, cette situation était totalement aberrante. Rikuo caressa le visage du châtain avec sa main libre, la respiration de Kazahaya se fit saccadé. Il n'était plus si sûr d'avoir envie d'essayer. Il allait demander au brun de tout arrêter quand celui-ci posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kazahaya sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir le dos, il ne pu réprimer le frison qu'il ressentit. Il laissa le brun l'entraîner dans un baisser plus profond, il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment il se laisser aller à la douceur toute nouvelle de son partenaire. Quelques merveilleux moments après il sentit le corps de Rikuo s'éloigner. Pour le brun la réponse été on ne peut plus claire. Il se savait attiré physiquement par ce gaki, il ne pensait pas avoir laissé ses sentiments entrer dans l'équation, c'était manifestement le cas.

- "Tu es satisfait ?" Il ne savait pas encore s'il l'était. Les sentiments avaient la facultés de tout compliquer.

Kazahaya était incapable de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment juger, c'était sa première fois, il n'y avait jamais eu personne. Que devait-il comprendre des sensations qui parcouraient encore l'ensemble de son corps ? C'était frustrant de ne toujours pas avoir de réponse alors qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Satisfait ? Non, il ne l'était pas, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Il y avait un manque, un vide. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre quelque chose dont il ignorait tout. Il croisa le regard de son partenaire, il était resté impassible et semblait attendre une réponse, mais peut être pas, aller savoir avec lui. Cette situation était vraiment frustrante, il devait disparaître avant que Rikuo ne se décide à le mettre en boîte avec ses réflexions.

- "Oui."

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre. A quoi bon se torturer à ce sujet ? S'il était vraiment amoureux de Rikuo il risquerait simplement de le perdre, autant ne pas savoir, il n'aurait pas à en souffrir.

- "Pourquoi tu boudes comme un gosse si tu es satisfait ?"

Et lui ? Pourquoi posait-il toujours des questions auxquelles le châtain n'avait pas envie de répondre ?

- "Simplement parce que je me suis imposé ça pour rien, ça me gave."

- "Hum…"

Le brun ne ressentit aucun colère à ses mots, il aurait dû… seulement il avait depuis longtemps appris à lire entre les ligne des paroles de son camarades de tortures. Pour rien… signifier simplement que rien ne c'était éclaircit pour lui. Ce gamin était vraiment un mystère. Il avait vécu confiné, seul d'après les quelques mots qu'il avait attrapés au fil de leur conversation, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi comprendre des informations qu'il avait obtenues. On ne peut pas comprendre un texte si on ne maîtrise pas la langue dans laquelle il est écrit. Ce gamin était vraiment une plaie. Le brun se leva et arrêta son partenaire en lui attrapant le poignet.

- "Si tu n'es pas satisfait il faut le dire sinon on ne peut rien faire pour toi."

- "Arrête de dire des… humph… " Son monologue fut mise en attente par un baisé, baisé donné dans l'unique but de faire taire le châtain. L'objectif avait était tout à fait atteint. Kazahaya resta totalement inerte, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun l'embrasse de nouveau. Même le baisé rompu, il ne pu faire aucun mouvement.

- "Si tu ne sais pas quoi en penser, dis-le." Il attira le châtain encore plus prés de lui. "Et si tu veux que je recommence, dis le aussi." Il l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci pour son propre plaisir. La situation tournait à son avantage, il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre une seule occasion d'en profiter un peu avec que le gaki ne réagisse. Il rompit leur baisé et attendit de voir si l'intéressé pouvait encore répondre, bouger ou même respirer.

- "Pourquoi ?" Il n'arriva pas à prononcer un autre mot. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du brun. Est-ce que c'était une nouvelle façon de se moquer de lui ? Il ne pu empêcher des larmes de couler le long de son visage. Si c'était son nouveau jeu, il le trouvait vraiment cruel.

Rikuo se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant les larmes du châtain, il n'avait jamais été question de lui faire du mal. Il espérait peut être profiter un peu de la situation mais il ne voulais blesser personne. Ils allaient être blessé tous les deux à ce rythme. Il passa sa main sur le visage de Kazahaya pour essuyer ses larmes.

- "Il ne faut pleurer à cause de moi." Il embrassa les joues du châtain là où les larmes avaient coulé. "Je n'aurait pas dû t'embrasser, je voulais simplement…" Que voulait-il exactement ? Profiter de la situation ? Il tombait bien bas. "Je n'aurais pas dû, je regrette." Il ne cessa pas pour autant de caresser les joues de Kazahaya du bout des lèvres, il voulait que son partenaire lui pardonne.

Le châtain ne savait plus comment réagir, Rikuo semblait vraiment désolé. Seulement que penser de son comportement ? Ses gestes étaient tendres mais si éloigné de tous ceux qu'il avait eu à son égard jusqu'ici. Le brun continuait de le retenir dans ses bras avec force mais aucune brutalité. Kazahaya ne comprenait plus rien. Il repoussa son partenaire avec toute la force qu'il lui restait.

- "Arrête ! Ne fais pas comme si tu te souciais de moi."

Le brun se sentait de plus en plus mal, il était responsable de la situation, il était grand temps qu'il rectifie le tire.

- "Je ne voulais pas te blesser… j'ai juste voulu profiter de l'effet de surprise." La phrase à peine achevée, le brun recevait une gifle magistrale de la part de son partenaire.

- "Et bien profite de ça, teme !" Mieux valait encore qu'il le déteste plutôt qu'il ne se sente mal à l'aise, le brun avait l'habitude d'être haïe. "Je savais que tu avais un humour douteux mais je ne pensais que tu pourrait être cruel à plaisir. Cela t'amuse peut être de me voir perdu, moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle." Kazahaya repris sa marche vers sa chambre. Il fit volte face, il voulait encore se venger pour ce qui venait de se passer mais il fut arrêté net dans son action… Rikuo pleurait ; une larme coulait le long de sa joue, seule mais tellement voyante. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu versé ne serait-ce qu'une larme, alors pourquoi… Il ne pu retenir sa main de s'approcher du visage du brun et d'essuyer cette effronté qui s'était invité sur le visage du brun, elle qui avaient su fait taire sa colère aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu. Rikuo repoussa la main du châtain. Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son lit.

- "Tu n'es pas amusant. Tu devrais aller dans ton lit et arrêter de m'ennuyer avec tes âneries, je suis fatigué et je travaille demain."

En d'autre circonstance il aurait probablement répondu aux provocations lancé par le brun mais ce soir, il avait appris beaucoup de chose de son partenaire, plus qu'il n'avait voulu peut être, mais bien moins qu'il ne le désirait maintenant. Ses pas le ramenèrent au bord du lit où Rikuo était de nouveau allongé, il posa sa main sur le torse du brun, les sentiments qui l'assaillis à ce moment était clair : "tristesse". Rikuo se redressa tout en enlevant cette main indésirable.

- "Je t'interdit d'utiliser tes petits tours sur moi."

- "Je ne serais pas obligé si tu étais honnête avec moi."

- "Fiche le camp, je voudrait dormir. Il ne me reste que 3 heures avant d'avoir à me lever."

- "Tu as raison, alors allons droit au but."

Rikuo était sur le point de perdre patience. Pourquoi ce gaki ne fichait pas le camp avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux par la suite ?

- "Je vais droit au but, va-t-en !"

Il ne fit pas un geste de plus, Kazahaya avait profité de son inattention pour se faufiler jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrasser. Rikuo resta sans réaction pendant un temps puis repoussa le châtain fermement.

- "Comme ça, on est à égalité."

- "A quoi tu joues ?"

- "Je fais ce que tu m'as dis, j'ai envie que tu recommence alors je te le dis." Il fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres du brun et toucha au but avec une rapidité éfarrente. Rikuo le repoussa une nouvelle fois.

- "Arrête ça ! C'est pas toi, c'est…"

- "Toi ? C'est ce que tu veux ?" Il s'élança à nouveau à la conquête des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il fut stoppé dans son élan par les bras de Rikuo.

- "Arrête."

- "Sache que ce que j'ai lu quand je t'ai touché n'avait rien avoir avec ça. Rassure toi, tu n'es pour rien dans mon comportement. Maintenant au moins je sais pourquoi tu m'as embrassé."

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne pouvait pas s'être fait rouler dans la farine par un benêt comme lui.

- "Ca change quoi que tu le saches ? J'avais envie et alors ? Tu vas me faire un procès ?"

- "Non. Je préfère seulement la franchise."

Kazahaya quitta le lit du brun et repris le chemin de sa chambre.

- "Tu veux de la franchise, très bien. T'embrasser n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai envie de te faire." Quitte à être franche, autant l'être jusqu'au bout, non ? Il voulait voir la tête qu'il allait faire avec ça. Le châtain stoppa sa marche et fit volte face. Son visage avait pris une belle couleur rouge et il semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il était sensé faire. "J'ai envie de toi. Tu as un problème avec cette idée ?"

Il se demandait s'il devait crier sur cet imbécile qui se croyait drôle ou prendre tout cela au sérieux dans le sens littéral des mots employés. Cette discussion prenait un tour tout à fait flippant.

- "Que suis-je sensé répondre à ça ?" Il décida que le repli était la meilleure solution, face au regard si sérieux du brun.

- "Et bien…" Le brun quitta à nouveau son lit pour se rapprocher de lui. " Oui ou non sont les réponses courantes. Ne te retient pas si tu veux me faire par de tes propres envies… au cas où… on aurait les mêmes." Il partait trop loin dans la provocation il en avait conscience. Pouvait-il encore reculer au vue de la situation ? Il en doutait.

- "Ce n'est pas drôle."

- "Je ne plaisante pas, c'est toi qui voulait de la franchise." Il continuait d'avancer doucement vers sa cible.

Le châtain était tétanisé, il ne pouvait que plaisanter. N'est-ce pas ? Rikuo passa ses bras autour de la taille du châtain.

- "Tu es vraiment sérieux ?"

Il ne devrait pas poser cette question, tout dans l'attitude du brun lui prouvait qu'il était sérieux. Il aurait dû fuir. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de redouter et de désirer ce qui était entrain de se passer. Les lèvres du brun n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes et son corps était de nouveau empli de ce feu qu'il avait déjà ressentit plutôt dans la soirée. Les lèvres se frôlèrent.

- "Très sérieux. Si tu veux m'en empêcher il va falloir agir vite."

Il ne voulait pas l'en empêcher, son corps tout entier lui hurler de laisser les choses se faire, de laisser le brun attiser le feu qui lui dévorer le cœur et les reins. Rikuo attendit encore quelques petites secondes et ne voyant pas de réaction négative de la part de son vis-à-vis, il pris possession de ses lèvres. La flamme qui était apparu dans le corps de Kazahaya devint un véritable brasier. Ses bras trouvèrent naturellement leur place autour du cou du brun et le baisé fut partagé de manière passionner. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer.

- "Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en rester là, si tu veux qu'on arrête il est temps de le dire."

Les paroles du brun fit sortit Kazahaya de sa transe. Voulait-il vraiment aller plus loin avec lui ? Son corps lui disait oui, sa tête avait encore quelques doutes.

- "On fait quoi après cette nuit ? On fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?" Tout à coup cette question était devenue importante pour lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas pensé à ça pendant leur baisé.

- "Ca dépendra."

- "De quoi ?"

- "De toi. De Nous. Si tu as, comme moi, envie qu'il y ait un Nous."

- "Je ne veux pas te perdre."

- "Pas cette fois."

Kazahaya alla chercher les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Il avait tellement peur. Leur baisé se fit de nouveau plus profond. Il avait peur mais il ne voulait plus avoir de regret, alors il y aurait un "Nous" et il redonnerait sa vie pour défendre ce "Nous". Il sentit ses pieds quittaient le sol et Rikuo le déposer doucement sur le lit. Plus jamais il ne laisserait sa peur l'éloigner de Rikuo ni dans cette vie ni dans aucunes autres.

Le brun vint le rejoindre sur le lit. Il retenait sa fougue au maximum, il ne voulait pas effrayer son partenaire. Il le désirait tellement qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas être violent. Il avait eu envie de lui dés le premier jour mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi irrépressible. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu un siècle. Il sourit les lèvres collées au cou de Kazahaya. Peut être que ça faisait vraiment un siècle qu'il attendait de pouvoir enfin être avec l'être aimé. Faite seulement que Kakei ne puisse pas les voir en ce moment, ça n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Rikuo parcourait le corps du châtain abandonné sous lui, il voulait en connaître la moindre aspérité. Plus leurs respirations accéléraient et plus les vêtements qui les recouvraient aller rejoindre le sol. Ils s'abandonnaient au plaisir d'être enfin ensemble, le brun se montrait patient et attentif aux moindres réactions de son partenaire, il voulait faire de leur première fois un souvenir magnifique.

Le brun avait atteint ses limites, son désir était tellement intense qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. Kazahaya était maintenant prêt à le recevoir il en était certain, il voulait simplement s'assurer que ce gaki comprenait bien ce que cela impliquait. Il se serra contre le châtain et approche ses lèvres de l'oreille de celui-ci, il commença par caresser le lobe avec ses lèvres, il se força à s'écarter légèrement.

- "Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?"

- "Oui !" La réponse n'était qu'un râle de plaisir.

- "Kazahaya, je…"

- "Rikuo, s'il te plaît." Sa voix était suppliante, elle rendait Rikuo fou. "On a déjà attendu tellement longtemps, je ne veux pas attendre une seconde de plus." Il ne voulait pas non plus. "Viens, approche toi. J'ai tellement attendu pour être à toi." Cette dernière phrase suffit à faire fondre toutes les résistances du brun. Il fit remonter les deux jambes du châtain de chaque côté de son corps. Il était fébrile, il en avait envie… tellement envie.

Il put enfin pénétrer ce territoire qui était resté inviolé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit offert. Il fut pris de vertige, il obtenait enfin ce que son âme lui réclamait depuis un siècle. Il restait attentif au râle de plaisir de Kazahaya, il ne voulait pas oublier avec qui il était et lui faire du mal. Il commença de long va et viens au creux de ce corps si longtemps désiré. Le châtain se tendit un peu et se détendit aussitôt, ils bougèrent bientôt leur bassin de concert, ils éprouvaient un plaisir qu'ils n'avaient jamais éprouvé jusqu'ici. Leur souffle se mêlaient et se séparaient au rythme de leur baisé, de leur caresse. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre sans rien se cacher. Leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus saccadé, au fur et à mesure que leur plaisir se faisait fort.

- "Rikuoooo…" Rien de plus qu'un mot murmurer à l'oreille de son amant.

La main gauche du brun vint étreindre la main de Kazahaya, un lien qui les attachait l'un à l'autre alors que leur corps semblait sur le point de se disloquer sous l'effet de plaisir. Le châtain atteignit le premier les sommets du plaisir. Il se libéra entre leur corps, bandant tous les muscles de son corps, se qui amena Rikuo à se libérer au seing du corps qu'il étreignait de tout ses forces de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. La tension retombée le brun se laissa lentement retomber sur le corps de son amant ; ils étaient épuisés. Ils étaient surtout heureux pour la première depuis ce qui leur semblait une vie entière. Rikuo écoutait la respiration de Kazahaya redevenir peu à peu normal.

- "Kazahaya ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Ses cheveux étaient plaqués par la sueur, il arborait un sourire qui rendait cette question superflu, mais que voulez vous, on ne change pas en une nuit.

- "Oui, extrêmement bien."

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Rikuo serra son amant contre lui.

- "Tu es fatigué ?"

- "Oui. Mais on se lève dans…" Il jeta un œil au réveil de Rikuo. "Une heure."

- "En effet, le journée va être longue."

- "Peut être mais elle commence vraiment très bien." Il offrit un sourire fatigué mais rayonnant au brun.

- "Sans aucun doute." Le brun emprisonna les lèvres de Kazahaya pour un tendre baisé. Il relâcha son étreinte sur le corps et les lèvres de son amant pour se redresser. Il se glissa à côté du corps de celui-ci.

- "On devrait essayer de se reposer un peu."

- "Oui." Il hésita puis il reprit la parole. "Rikuo, je…" Il n'arrivait à dire ses mots, ils l'avaient si souvent blessé.

- "Je sais. Moi aussi. Dors maintenant pendant qu'on le peu encore."

Le sommeil ne se fit pas attendre, ils s'endormirent blottis dans la chaleur l'un de l'autre.

_(Un étage en dessous dans le même immeuble.)_

Un léger rire se fit entendre. Une tête brune fit irruption de sous les couvertures. Le brun se rapprocha du châtain et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre la chair du cou de son partenaire de vie. Il se redressa lentement.

- "Dois-je comprendre que leur souvenir leur sont revenus ?"

- "Bien entendu."

- "Et ce petit rire ?"

- "Je pensait simplement qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux."

- "Tu joues au voyeur maintenant ?"

- "Non bien sûr. Pourquoi je me contenterais des images alors que tu es là ?"

- "Je préfère ça. Ce petit rire alors ?"

- "Ils n'ont pas encore compris."

- "Quoi donc ?"

- "Que leurs âmes étaient liées depuis le départ. Le destin les a souvent séparé et toujours de la pire manière, mais peu importe combien de vie ils mèneront, inlassablement ils iront l'un vers l'autre."

- "Comme nous."

- "Exactement. Je vais donc de ce pas leur apprendre cette importante leçon."

- "Tout de suite ?"

- "Non, je vais les laissé se reposer. Bien sûr j'enlèverait cette matinée de repos de leur salaire."

Saiga sourit. Son amant ne perdait jamais une bonne occasion de faire des bénéfices. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

- "Tu es tellement prévenant."

- "Tout ira bien pour eux cette fois. Je ne peux pas échouer."

- "Je te fais confiance. Dis-moi, puisqu'on a une heure à perdre, on pourrait peut être s'occuper. Qu'en dis tu ?"

Ce fut Kakei qui sourit devant les avances pas du tout masqué de son amant.

- "Une heure suffira ?"

- "On ouvrira un peu plus tard."

Le brun s'empara des lèvres de son amant et l'étreignit un peu plus fort…

The end.

**Yaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Un an et demi pour écrire ça ! L'accouchement a été long et douloureux ! #vois Kazahaya en feu#**

**Kazahaya : Et si c'était pour écrire ça fallait pas te compliquer l'existence surtout ! **

**Bah quoi mon chou tu n'aimes pas ?**

**Kazahaya : Je vais la tuer !  
#se cache derrière Saiga# Méchant Kazahaya ! Et tu en penses quoi toi, Rikuo ?**

**Rikuo : Que se crétin pourra jamais être aussi sexy que dans ta fic !**

**Kazahaya : Bien sûr que je peux être sexy !**

**Rikuo : Prouve-le !**

**#chuchotte à l'oreille de Saiga# Il est fort pour le gruger Rikuo !  
Kakei : #qui apparaît mystérieusement derrière l'auteuse# Je lui ai tout appris !**

**#regarde son héro# Pitié maître apprenez moi vos techniques secrètes !**

**Kakei : #Tapote la tête de l'auteuse# Il faudra être obéissante, ça sera 100 000 yens le cours !  
D'accord ! Ja nee !**


End file.
